Yuna Akashi
| english = | spanish = }} Background and Personality Student Number 2: Yuna Akashi (明石 裕奈, Akashi Yūna) Birthday: 1 June 1988. She is an athletic girl who plays basketball and is often seen together with Makie, Ako, and Akira (i.e. the sports clubs group). Her father is Professor Akashi, one of the Mage-teachers at the Academy. While Yuna did have a little bit of magic practice as a child (as seen in a flashback showing her holding a wand while walking with her mother), the death of her mother resulted in Professor Akashi to hold back any more magic training and keep the world of magic a secret from Yuna. Yuna is the most mischievous one amongst the sports girls. She has a weakness for strange products from a TV shopping channel (the show is on during class time, but since she can't stand to miss it, she tapes it). During the Final Day Event of the Mahora Festival, Yuna has shown a surprising amount of skill with a pair of magic guns. Though she is unaware of the truth of the "game" she is playing, she has become one of the top "scorers" in the game, and has helped hold the last remaining magic point: the World Tree Plaza, standing up to one of the unsealed giant demons until Negi arrived to take it down. After taking fourth place in the "Mages vs. Mars" game, she ends up winning 300 free meals and giving herself the nickname "The Kid" (leading to the other girls trying to force her to share the prize). She also becomes popular with the martial artists in the academy due to her fighting abilities in the battle. She is capable of using magic-powered weapons even without the presence of ambient magic in her area. Yūna is among the group of students who secretly follow Negi and Ala Alba into the Magic World, but is separated from the group, along with Makie, after a battle between Negi and Fate Averruncus. She and Makie manage to find work, and eventually make their way to where Negi is located. Recently, it's been revealed that she is able to use some beginners magic and that her mother, Akashi Yuko, was killed in the line of duty when she was sent as an agent by Mahora Academy to Megalo-Mesembria. Abilities *'Magical Abilities': Like Konoka, Yuna was born a mage like both of her parents. However unlike Konoka, Yuna has already known about magic since she was a child. She also capable at using magical gun without nearby sources (i.e. a charged-up World Tree). While in the Magic World, Yuna and Makie also began to learn magic spells as well. *'Markmanship': Though not as high as Mana, Yuna possesses some of this skill as well. *'Pactio': She finally receives a Pactio in chapter 289. Her artifact appears to be a pair of magic guns simillar to ones she used during to Cultural Festival. Yuna in other Media Trivia: *A note written by Ken Akamatsu reads "huge chest" by her picture in Volume 16's character notes. This is followed up after the festival, where Yuna is shown worrying about her breasts growing larger and the sports girls questioning her after she fills out a new swimsuit rather easily. *Yuna's surname, Akashi, comes from the Japanese city of the same name in Hyogo prefecture. *The name of Yuna's deceased mother, Yuko, was the "working" name that Yuna had back when the characters of Negima were being created. *''Negima!:'' Her Pactio items are basketballs and a pair of shoes allowing her to jump very high. She also has blonde hair. *''Negima!?:'' Due to more recent manga events, Yuna became a military buff as opposed to a mere basketball player. During the "Suka incident", she turned into an otter. Asuna also claims that she is a member of the Chupacubra club, but Yuna states she only goes there when she's bored (one of those times being during an omake). Category:Characters Category:Class 3-A Category:Female Category:Stubs